Medications are administered in a variety of forms. Although a liquid preparation may be desirable in some situations, for some drugs a liquid preparation may not be available. It can therefore be necessary to administer a solid dosage form, such as a pill or tablet. In some situations, however, a medication must be administered via a feeding tube. In this case, a pill or tablet can be crushed or reduced to a fine powder to facilitate administering the pill or tablet through a tube. For many years a simple mortar and pestle tool has been used to crush and grind pills for such purposes. Although there have been advancements in pill crushing technology, current pill crushers typically rely on a crushing action to reduce pills to smaller particles.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.